<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphrodisiac by yeonbiniez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091707">Aphrodisiac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez'>yeonbiniez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Marks, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun looked so hot with the black turtleneck and coat-paired with those glasses and black beanie.Can't blame Soobin for wanting to be fucked on the spot.</p><p>-Inspired by the yeonbin vlive on 23rd November 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphrodisiac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to my bestie ella for inspiring and motivating me to write this,you really made me want to write 5k of this huh?Literally filth-</p><p>I'm glad to have met you,take this is a gift from me for making my day.Love you bestieeeee❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin pursed his lips,eyes trained on Yeonjun's lips as the elder spoke.Fuck,he's trying hard to look away but he couldn't.Why does his boyfriend look so hot today in all black,fuck even those glasses looks exceptionally good on him.He swallowed as he stared at the elder's plush lips,itching to have them on his own,those lips that always leave him breathless and panting.Filthy thoughts started clogging his mind,making him divert his eyes to the camera while he still can.</p><p>Yeonjun just continued talking about whatever the heck he was talking about,oblivious to the younger who's visibly struggling to keep his cool infront of the camera.Yes of course he's more than happy to do a vlive and talk with the fans but now he's starting to regret his own decision for suggesting them do a live today.Now he wants nothing more than to jump onto Yeonjun's lap and kiss those plump lips,to feel those hands roaming on his body,to just do something that involves him being impossibly close to Yeonjun.</p><p>That's exactly what he did.As soon as the vlive ended,he practically leapt onto Yeonjun's lap,startling his boyfriend.Yeonjun didn't get to say anything as Soobin kissed him,sighing as he could finally,finally feel those lips against his.Yeonjun immediately kissed back,hands holding onto his waist to steady his boyfriend who's perched on his lap.As always,he didn't hesitate to slip his tounge inside Soobin's mouth,running them behind his boyfriends teeth.The younger preened at the sudden change of pace,holding on to Yeonjun's coat tight.</p><p>As usual,Soobin just lets his hyung devour his lips,to taste him as he pleases.Heck at this point he's convinced that his body now belongs to Yeonjun more than himself.He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck as the older sucked on his bottom lip,moaning lightly as the action made his spine tingle.Yeonjun is always so soft but so rough at the same time it makes him feel delirious.It continued like that,Soobin sat on Yeonjun's lap as the older kissed him hard,licking into his mouth as he caressed his waist gently.</p><p>Eventually Yeonjun leaned back,parting their lips with a string of saliva connecting them.Soobin chased after him only to be stopped by a hand at his chest.A whine slipped past his lips before he could stop it making Yeonjun look at him amusingly.Soobin blushed furiously as he tucked his head into Yeonjun's neck,embarrased at himself.He grumbled in annoyance as Yeonjun laughed.</p><p>"What's up with you today?Not like I'm complaining but you weren't always this bold,Soobinnie",Yeonjun carded his fingers through Soobin's hair,the boy still tucked into his neck.Soobin mumbled into his neck,his words muffled.The older gently pushed him back,now getting slightly worried.It's true that Soobin was never one to be bold,now that he's the one that climbed onto his lap is quite a shock for Yeonjun.Heck Soobin is even too shy to hold his hand infront of the other members at times.It made him wonder whether Soobin saw a triggering comment or something.</p><p>"Soobin baby look at me please?What's wrong?",Yeonjun is really worried by now when Soobin just kept mumbling and tried to bury his head deeper into his neck.He tightened his arms around his boyfriend's neck,refusing to meet his eyes.The older had to hold on to his arms,forcefully pushing him back to look at him.Fuck Soobin isn't crying is he?</p><p>But as soon as he managed to get Soobin to look at him,his worried expression morphed into one of confusion.Is Soobin.....blushing?The younger whined as he tried to cover his flaming cheeks,mumbling to himself as he still refused to look at Yeonjun in the eye.</p><p>"You can't do this to me,not fair",Yeonjun got even more confused as Soobin whined.Yeonjun pried his hands away,forcing his boyfriend to look at him.God Soobin is too cute with his cheeks all red as puffy as he pouted.</p><p>"What do you mean baby?",Yeonjun held onto his hands,looking at his beloved fondly,urging him to speak whatever that's on his mind.His words only made Soobin's blush impossibly darker,but this time he maintained the eye contact despite his flaming cheeks.Yeonjun noticed how he kept swallowing but decided against mentioning it.</p><p>"Hyu-Hyung looks hot today......can't help it.....",almost immediately,Soobin tried to cover his face yet his hands are still held by the older.Yeonjun laughed as soon as he said those words,amused and endeared by his boyfriend.He's literally a baby trapped in an oversized body,all cute blushing on his lap.His laughing made Soobin pout,cheeks puffed out.</p><p>"Don't laugh!It's embarrasing!",Soobin playfully hit his shoulders,only to be pulled closer.He can feel Yeonjun's breath fanning his face,quieting at the sudden lack of space between them.Damn talk about duality.He felt a hand running over his waist to his back,going down to his ass.That hand gently caressed his cheeks down there making Soobin hold his breath.He's no virgin (yeonjun took his years ago) but he can't help but to feel thrilled everytime Yeonjun touches him like this,nobody else in the room except them,caressing the places that couldn't possible be deemed as brotherly.</p><p>He yelped as the older squeezed his ass,making him squirm from the sudden stimulation.Another hand went down and squeezed the other cheek,Soobin arching into Yeonjun as his hands scrambled to hold on to his shoulders.His started panting heavily as his ass is being fondled,groped hard by the older.His lips pursed shut to prevent any sounds from slipping past as he fisted his boyfriend's coat.Suddenly Yeonjun grinded up into his crotch,a choked moan slipping his lips.He didn't get to say anything as he's kissed hard,Yeonjun's plush lips completely devouring his thinner ones.</p><p>The hands are relentless as they only kept fondling and groping his ass harder,now pushing him forward,their bodies flushed against each other.It's not hard really to get Soobin all messed up and wrecked.A few more squeezes on his ass already left him withering on Yeonjun's lap, desperately grinding down on his boyfriend's muscular thighs.Their lips parted as Soobin started to grind down harder,his clothed crotch rubbing on Yeonjun's jeans.He whined as the friction was obviously not enough yet so addicting.He looked up to meet Yeonjun's dark eyes as he still kept grinding,silently asking for help.</p><p>But Yeonjun just stared at him blankly,hands resting on his boyfriend's waist as if said boyfriend isn't grinding desperately on his lap,panting and moaning as a layer of sweat started forming on his skin.Soobin didn't even try to hold back his moans,too lost in chasing the delicious friction to think of anything else other than his hyung's cock-the cock he loves so much,the cock that always reaches deeper than any other toy,the cock that always stuffs him so deliciously with hot  thick cum.Fuck,he wants it,wants Yeonjun's cock buried inside him,filling him up like he always does,fuck him all dumb and stupid.</p><p>He whined louder as his mouth practically fell open,drool spilling from the corner of him mouth just from imagining his hyung's cock in him.His eyes are squeezed shut as he still kept grinding on Yeonjun,his thighs are starting to burn but he didn't-couldn't stop.Fuck,he's starting to feel dizzy even.Suddenly Yeonjun held his hips tight, stopping his all his movements.Soobin's eyes snapped open as he stared at Yeonjun,panting as he tried to continue grinding.But the grip on his hips are strong,preventing him from moving.</p><p>"H-Hyungie...",Soobin shivered as he stared at those dark orbs,feeling like a prey being hunted down by a predator.A fox and the bunny.Yet he still can't stop himself from just trying to grind,to reach any friction he could have.Yeonjun's grip only got stronger,making him whimper as the older leaned closer to him.</p><p>"Hmm?So filthy aren't you?Getting off on my thighs,moaning so loud all out in the open.Drooling like the desperate slut you are",Yeonjun's deep voice made him whimper,making the tent in his pants harder than it already is.The older noticed-he always notices.</p><p>"You wanna get off on my thighs just like that?It seems enough for you since you were so desperate before.You're so desperate to cum that my thighs are enough for you huh?",Soobin immediately shook his head at this, his grip on Yeonjun's coat getting tighter.</p><p>"W-Want your cock....",he whispered quietly,embarrased to say such filthy words despite his thoughts all filled with the image of being fucked by Yeonjun's cock,being pinned down by his older boyfriend as he's being used like a doll solely with the purpose of pleasuring Yeonjun.</p><p>"Hmm?Didn't quite get that bunny,my thighs are enough then?",Soobin whined louder.Yeonjun is being so mean.Yet he knows he's not the only one horny,not when he can feel Yeonjun's bulge through his jeans.But again,he's already so horny he wouldn't be able to focus for the whole day he doesn't have his his hyung's cock in him.Suddenly Yeonjun grinded up again,a choked moan slipping past his lips.He didn't realize that he had zoned out,trembling at the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other.He leaned closer to Yeonjun and whispered.</p><p>"H-Hyung.....want your cock,want your cum in me please......Wanna feel hyung in me all day....Fuck me.......Please?",Soobin looked at his boyfriend with teary eyes,pleading for Yeonjun to have mercy and just fuck him.Yeonjun let out an animalistic sound,growling slightly as he stood up,holding onto Soobin's thighs.The younger scrambled to wrap his arms around Yeonjun's neck,his yelp silenced with a pair of lips latching onto his,drinking all the whimpers and whines.Yeonjun laid him down and pinned him to the blue couch with one hand,the other stroking his cheek gently.</p><p>"W-Wait hyung,the door-",</p><p>"Let them see,let whoever that comes in see how you're being ruined by me.How you're my filthy slut,all pretty and laid out for me to use.Only for me,you're my pretty slut aren't you?",Yeonjun said with a smirk as the hand stroking his cheek started going down to his chest,brushing over his sensitive nipples.Soobin squirmed,hips stuttering as he stared at Yeonjun's dark eyes,the lust in them visible even in broad daylight.The thought of someone catching them scares him,fuck it could end his whole courier.But he can't deny that it sounds so hot,letting people see him getting fucked by Yeonjun,letting them know that he's the only one that Yeonjun wants to fuck and use.Oh and does that sound so pleasing to his ears.</p><p>"Yours,your dumb slut.All hyungie's",he whimpered,thoughts blinded with the image of getting fucked in the artist lounge,door unlocked.The thrill of getting caught made him shudder as he stared back at Yeonjun,watching as the older groaned at his words.He didn't hesitate to latch his lips onto Soobin's neck,fuck it he'll make sure the marks are visible,his claim on Soobin obvious to everyone that dares to lay a finger on his boyfriend.Soobin moaned as he felt teeth scraping at his skin,sure that there'll be marks littered everywhere on his throat by the time they're done.Yeonjun always says he looks pretty with hickeys anyways.</p><p>Soobin turned to his head to the side to give Yeonjun more space to work on,moaning when he felt the older's tounge lapping on the marks he made.He started moving lower,down to his collarbones.Blotched of red started blooming on his skin,contrasting with the pale canvas.Soobin thought Yeonjun was going to undress him,only to be proven wrong when the older suddenly sucked on his nipples through the fabric,making him thrash around,arching from the slightly rough and wet friction,yet his hands are still bound over his head.He could only arch and tremble,whines getting louder as Yeonjun suckled harder on his nubs.</p><p>"H-Hyungie......",he whimpered as he felt a hand ghost near his crotch,fingers skittering around the area but not touching where he wants most.He unconciously started grinding up,searching for any friction.He moaned when Yeonjun slipped a hand under his hoodie,thumbing over his hardened nipples,the other now being sucked as his the fabric is bunched up over his chest.Soobin thrashed his head around,the stimulation too much for his already sensitive state,loud whines and moans filling the room.At this point whoever outside the door could hear him.</p><p>Soobin bit his lips,a poor attempt to muffle his sounds.Noticing this,Yeonjun grinded down on the bulge below him,the younger throwing his head back as a choked moan slipped past his lips.His body is so tense,sensitive to every touch that Yeonjun left on his body.The cold temperature of the room isn't helping,making his nipples tingly from the dried saliva.It leaves his body trembling,both from the mouth all over his chest and the burning grip in his waist.</p><p>Yeonjun kissed him again,this time giving the younger a chance to lick into his mouth,Soobin feverishly did so,always eager to please and satisfy his hyung.He sucked on Yeonjun's tounge,more than happy to have something stuffing his mouth.He always preffered his boyfriend's tounge and fingers instead of gags and all that.He moaned,addicted to the taste of Yeonjun along with the light caresses all across his chest and torso.Maybe he should wake Yeonjun up with a blowjob tomorrow.</p><p>Yeonjun so suddenly slipped his hands under Soobin's pants,cupping his cock,it instantly made Soobin moan,throwing his head back.He panted heavily,ragged breaths slipping from his parted lips.Broken whines and moans kept spilling when Yeonjun started stroking his dick,still confined in his pants.Yet he can't do anything but take whatever Yeonjun is giving,wants to be a good boy and wait for whatever it is to come.He can only moan and whimper,every stroke making him unravel,painfully slow yet so overwhelming.Yeonjun is like that-loves the control and power he has over his boyfriend,relishes in the fact that he can turn Soobin into such a mess.</p><p>"H-Hyungie please....want your cock.....p-please.....hurts.......",Soobin started sobbing as tears trickled down his rosy cheeks.Yeonjun kissed away those tears instantly,shushing his precious baby.</p><p>"Shhhh it's okay baby.Hyung will give it to you okay?Hyung will take care of you",Yeonjun didn't hesitate to sit up,finally letting go of Soobin's hands which had been pinned over his head from earlier.Soobin whined from the sudden lost of contact,again the older shushing him with a soft kiss to his full cheek to tell him that yes he is-very-much loved and treasured.It seemed to do the work,Soobin staring back at him with those doe eyes all teary and expecting as he sniffed.It made Yeonjun's chest bloom-his baby is so pretty and eager to please,it's so endearing.</p><p>Yeonjun hurriedly shrugged his coat off,beanie thrown to the other side of the room.He looked at Soobin as he held the hem of his pants,making sure that Soobin really does wants it.Hurting his precious bunny in any way is the last thing he ever dared to do.Yeonjun pulled his pants off along with his boxers as soon as Soobin gave him a nod,kissing down his thighs as he did so.Fuck Soobin has such pretty thighs,all milky and soft,always the perfect spot for him to leave his marks and bites.Soobin's breath hitched when he lightly blew on the eracted shaft,hands gripping the pillow near him tight.</p><p>Instead of taking the shaft into his mouth,he went back to marking his thighs,milky skin getting painted with red hues that would soon bloom purple.It made Soobin squirm,the soft flesh of his thighs being one of his most sensitive spots.But actually all of him is sensitive though,it's just that he noticed that Yeonjun had a thing for his thighs,for marking up his pale skin.While Soobin had his eyes closed shut,he felt fingers nudging at his lips.As always,he opened up,taking the fingers into his mouth.He sucked on them,swirling his tounge around the digits.He softly held on to the wrist,both of his hands shaky from the stimulation on his inner thighs.</p><p>Once Yeonjun deemed his fingers coated enough,he pulled them out.A string of saliva connected the digits to Soobin's lips as the younger attempts to chase them.However,he's pushed back down by the other hand,Yeonjun raising his eyebrows as he looked at him.</p><p>"Be good",Soobin automatically whimpered,laying back down on his spot as he resisted the urge to chase those fingers or simply any type of friction without his boyfriend's permission.Yeonjun climbed up to his face as his fingers circled his rim.He inserted a finger gently into the tense hole,Soobin's breath hitching as he felt the intrusion.Their sex life is considerably active yet Soobin is always so tight,that's what Yeonjun loves most about fucking him.Always so pliant,accepts anything that Yeonjun gives everytime.</p><p>He felt another finger prodding at his hole,tears starting to form in his eyes at the sting.Yeonjun immediately started kissing him,slipping his tounge into his mouth.It distracted Soobin from the fingers prodding at his hole,his hyung sucking at his tounge.He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck,leaving his mouth open as he lets his hyung take what he wants.His lashes fluttered as he himself heard the wet slurping sounds,proud that his boyfriend loves his body and figure,that his body can leave Yeonjun sated everytime.Soon,two fingers turned to four without him realising.</p><p>He arched his back when those fingers pressed at a specific spot,pulling away from the kiss as he threw his head back.Yeonjun smirked as he pressed at the same spot again,smirking as Soobin moaned louder,pleas of 'hyung' and 'junnie' spilling from his swollen lips.He trembled as those fingers are merciless,thrusting into his hole repeatingly,pressing at the same spot that makes him see stars.He can feel the familiar warmth and pressure on his lower body,he's already so so close-Yeonjun pulled his fingers out.Soobin sobbed as he's being edged yet again,tears running down his cheek at his orgasm being denied.</p><p>"Shhhh you're doing so good baby.Such a good boy,so pretty and precious.My good boy yeah?",Soobin sniffled hearing those praises,opening his eyes to look at Yeonjun.His swollen lips pulled into a pout,silently asking for a kiss.Yeonjun obliged,placing a sweet kiss on the slightly thinner lips.Soobin sighed as he felt Yeonjun wipe his tears again.Yeonjun sat up, unbuckling his jeans.Soobin could feel his mouth water at the sight of Yeonjun's bulge even through the fabric.He unconciously licked his lips,Yeonjun chuckling at the action as he pulled his jeans down along with his boxers.</p><p>His dick sprang out,Yeonjun sighing,finally having his cock out of the confinement of his jeans.He always had really good control over himself,something that leaves Soobin in awe everytime.He could never.The younger swallowed as he saw Yeonjun stroking his cock,the sight erotic with the way Yeonjun threw his head back and bit his lips.He whined lightly,wanting to have it inside of him,wants to be the one pleasuring his boyfriend instead of his own hand.Heck call him jealous,he is.He wants to be the only reason for Yeonjun's groans and pleasure.</p><p>Yeonjun looked down,licking his lips at the view laid out infront of him.Soobin with his shirt bunched up over his chest,multiple marks and bites littered all over his torso amd thighs.His hair like a halo over his head as he stared back at Yeonjun.Those eyes are glassy,unshed teras making then sparkle in a way that makes Yeonjun lose his mind,along with his lips all puffy and swollen,bruised from all the kisses earlier.He didn't realise he'd been staring when suddenly Soobin turned to his side,a deeper blush covering his rosy cheeks.The older smiled at the endearing action,despite him being shy he didn't attempt to cover up,knows just how much Yeonjun loves to admire his body.</p><p>The older leaned down,caging Soobin's head with his arms,the younger instantly turning back to stare at him.He reached a hand and brought his cock to the clenching hole,rubbing it around the stretched rim.Soobin held his breath as he felt Yeonjun's cock near his hole,lashes fluttering as he stated back at his boyfriend.Slowly,Yeonjun pushed his cock into the tight heat,breath shuddering as felt himself being squeezed.Soobin whimpered feeling bigger intrusion,biting his lips as he tried his best to focus on his breathing.</p><p>He could feel every vein on Yeonjun's cock,tears starting to run down his cheeks as Yeonjun's cock pushed in deeper,reaching places he knows he could never find by himself.Yeonjun let out a shuddering breath as he finally bottomed out, panting at the feeling of tight heat squeezing his cock.He looked up to check on his boyfriend,entranced at the view he's met with.Soobin slightly drooling as tears ran down his rosy cheeks,face twisted in pleasure.Soft moans escaping his parted lips as his eyes are hazy.</p><p>Yeonjun slowly started thrusting,pulling back and pushing back in,paying close mind to Soobin's expression.The younger whimpered,overwhelmed having his hyung's cock inside of him.As always,they started slow,Yeonjun terrified if he ever hurt Soobin while they fuck.Soon enough,the younger's whimpers turned into moans,the slight sting gone,leaving his blissed out in pleasure.He wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck as the older started a faster pace.Soobin being the vocal he is started babbling incoherent works,a mixture of 'hyung' and pleas,all the while moaning out Yeonjun's name.</p><p>"H-Hyungie....more....please....",Soobin moaned out,whimpering into Yeonjun's ear.The older gripped his thigh,lifting it ashe thrusted harder into Soobin,pistoning his hips as the latter was brought into a choked mess,head thrown back as he held Yeonjun closer.He whined louder as the older fastened his pace,drooling as he sobbed.The pleasure cutting off all his words.He could only moan and whine as Yeonjun was relentless.All those hours he spent at the gym made his stamina higher,his muscles stronger and more defined as used them to fuck his boyfriend.</p><p>"You're such a slut for my cock,couldn't even wait until we get home,wanted to let people know who you belong to huh?You want them to know why you're limp dancing?You want to show them how much of cockslut you are huh?Moaning my name so loud like the whore you are",those words only made Soobin whine louder,sobbing as tears still ran down his cheeks.</p><p>"Y-Your cockslut....only h-hyungie's cockslut......o-only want hyungie's cum......",Yeonjun let out a groan at those filthy words,thrusting impossibly harder into him.Soobin had to hold on to him tight to prevent himself from slipping up the couch,his boyfriend's thrusts making him choke on his moans.He could feel the familiar warmth in his belly,moaning louder as Yeonjun still kept up his pace.</p><p>"H-Hyungie wanna c-cum",Soobin whimpered out as he sobbed.Yeonjun gripped his other thigh tight,fucking into him harder.How could he have so much stamina,Soobin would never know.His boyfriend is basically sin on legs,having a high sex drive is just an advantage to Soobin who craves cock like the slut he is.</p><p>"Cum",Soobin choked on his moans as he cummed,head thrown back as white strings shot up reaching his chest.He panted heavily  as he orgasmed,whining as he cummed.Yet Yeonjun was relentless,he fixed his grip on Soobin's thighs as he rammed into the tight hole,Soobin slipping up the couch.The filthy sounds of skin slapping filled the room,undoubtedly anyone could guess they were fucking.Soobin thrashed around as his body is overstimulated,whining as his body is being used like a fucktoy.</p><p>"My pretty slut,all mine.Only my cock can be inside you.Gonna fill you,all stuffed up with my cum.My own cumdump,my filthy little slut",Yeonjun spat out dirty words,making the younger whimper as he wrapped his arms around the older's neck,whispering into his ear.</p><p>"Fill me up hyungie,w-wanna feel your cum in me....please fill me up hyungie",Yeonjun let out a growl at the filthy words,feeling the familiar warmth in his belly.Soobin mouthed at the patch of skin he could reach,leaving his own marks on his boyfriend's body.Yeonjun's lips stuttered,losing his rhythm as he just fucked into the tight hole,chasing his release.Soobin clenched his hole,doing the trick as Yeonjun groaned,cumming.Hot spurts of cum shot into his hole,making Soobin shudder as he can feel the thick cum filling him up.</p><p>Yeonjun panted as he rested his head on Soobin's shoulder,thrusting lazily as he rode out his high.Once does Soobin started pushing him away from too much overstimulation does he stop.He could feel his own cum inside Soobin's hole.A loud squelching sound was heard as he started pulling out,making Soobin blush despite winching slightly.As soon as Yeonjun pulled out,cum started dribbling down his thighs,Soobin shivering as hepp felt it drip onto his skin.Yeonjun stretched his hole slightly using his fingers,eyes dark as he stared.His own cum dribbling out his boyfriend's hole whenever he clenched and twitched.</p><p>He took out his phone as he took a snap of it,Soobin covering his face out of embarrassment as Yeonjun took a picture of him in such an erotic position.He couldn't deny how hot the thought of his hyung having a picture of him like this in his phone is though.Yeonjun kept his phone away as leaned forward,brushing Soobin's bangs out of his face.</p><p>"You've done so good,Soobin-ah.Hyung's precious good boy,so pretty and pliant.Hyung loves you so much,baby",Soobin preened at the praise as he nuzzled into the hand cupping his cheek.Yeonjun cooed,leaving little kisses all over his face until both of them are giggling,Soobin's dimple appearing at he smiled widely,eyes sparkling as he looked as his hyung.Yeonjun just kept lovingly brushing through his hair,eyes fond as he stared at his baby.</p><p>"Love you too hyung",it just made Yeonjun's smile wider as he smooched his cheek with a loud peck,making Soobin scrunch up playfully.Eventually,Yeonjun sat up,grabbing the tissues on the table as he started cleaning them up.He wiped the cum on Soobin's chest and brought his hoodie back down.Then he suddenly went to his bag,confusing the younger.He took out something that made Soobin squeal out of embarrassment,covering his face with his palms.</p><p>"Hyung!Do you really go around carrying a butt plug!?",Soobin groaned into his palms as Yeonjun shrugged.Acting like pulling a damn butt plug out of his bag is such a normal thing to do.Yeonjun sat on the couch as he pried Soobin's legs open,explicitly pushing in the cum that's still dribbling onto his thighs back into his hole.The younger shuddered as he could still feel the thick cum in his ass,the fact that Yeonjun really did stuffed him full.Yeonjun pushed the plug into him,securing the cum inside of him.The thought of having his hyung's cum inside of him made him feel giddy despite everything else though,chest blooming at the though that Yeonjun really fulfilled his request of having his cum inside of him.</p><p>"Now,let's get ready to go home",Yeonjun patted his thigh lightly,reaching down to take the remaining clothes on the floor.He helped dress Soobin up,wearing on his own coat and beanie that he had thrown earlier.Yeonjun stood up,pulling his boyfriend along.As soon as Soobin stood up,he nearly toppled over,legs feeling weak and sore as ever.Luckily Yeonjun caught him in his arms,laughing as Soobin huffed.</p><p>"This is all your fault",Soobin glared as Yeonjun kept laughing,still holding on to the older tight.His legs are sore as fuck and he can't feel his ass.Yeonjun fixed his hold on his boyfriend as giggled,slinging their bags onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Well,I'm not the one who begged to be fucked did I?",Soobin flushed red at Yeonjun's words,suddenly remembering the fact that he indeed has a plug in his ass to secure his hyung's cum,including the fact that they indeed....fucked in the artist lounge-thank goodness they didn't leave a stain on the couch.Yeonjun just laughed as the look of realisation settled on Soobin's face,entertained with the sudden flush.He pecked his cheek lovingly as he held Soobin's waist tighter.</p><p>"Let's go home and shower together",Yeonjun said happily as he started walking to the door.Soobin gulped.He knows those words too well-it means round two in the shower.He's so gonna be wrecked tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at twitter @yeonbiniez</p><p>Twitter link<br/>https://twitter.com/yeonbiniez?s=16</p><p>My curious cat<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/yeonbiniez/post/1190797703</p><p>Enjoy this pure filth-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>